Stereo Hearts It Up: An RTD Romance
by jazzybizzle
Summary: CeCe is in love with her best friend, Deuce, but she doesn't want to ruin their good friendship. And Deuce is thinking the same thing in reverse! Not only that, but the Blue and the Hessenheffer siblings are in love with each other? Deuce finally asks CeCe out, but they claim to be just 'hanging out'. Are they?And who knew that Vatalihootsit Day could bring people closer together?


**The DeCe Writer is back to claim her position! Hazaar!**

**Siriusly, guys, it's been too long! I NEED a DeCe fic on my fanfic list! And I NEED to catch up on all the good ones out there!**

**How are you guys? Good? Bad? Awesome? Me too. I feel everything at once sometimes xP. **

**Anyway, this story is about love. DUH. xD Kinda popped into a daydream, then I dreamt about it. Mostly centered around DeCe and Runther, with some Tynka on the side.**

**Even though this is listed as a DeCe story, it's technically a DeCe/Runther one. Of course, what's the RTD without the T? XD**

* * *

**Chapter One: Vata What's It Say?**

"NO! Edward, don't! Don't leave Bella! You know what that'll do to her!" CeCe yelled at the TV on a Sunday night.

"CeCe..." said Rocky, squeezing her temple. "That's my _ear."_

"Sorry."

Rocky closed the book she was reading. "You've seen New Moon a million times. I've seen it a million times. Can we watch something else?"

CeCe gasped dramatically. "_What?!"_

Rocky smiled, satisfied with herself, and opened her book again. "You heard me."

"Well, what do you wanna watch, Miss Potterhead?"

Rocky's smile fell, and CeCe laughed.

"That's different, CeCe."

"No it's not! Everyone needs a little love in their life!"

"Not for a girl like me. All I need is a good book and a Harry Potter marathon. I have no time for romance, with studying and dancing and...-"

"Liar." CeCe sighed. "Rocky, do we have to go through this again?"

"No. And do not set me up on _another _blind date." Rocky gave CeCe a look.

"Damn," CeCe muttered, taking out her phone. "I'll just tell Gunther to cancel everything-"

"Wait!" Rocky sat up so fast it made her head spin, almost beaming. "You're setting me up on a blind date with _Gunther_?!"

"Ah HA!" CeCe pointed to her, and Rocky's face fell, her eyes widening. "I knew that would get your attention. You totally dig him."

"Nuh uh!" Rocky denied, her cheeks pink.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeeeeaaah huuuuh!"

Then, they started talking all at once, Rocky's 'nuh uh's' mixing with CeCe's 'yeah huh's'.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

CeCe's phone buzzed, and the two stopped bickering. She picked it up to check the message.

"Who texted you?" Rocky asked as CeCe replied to it with a small smile on her face.

"Nobody," CeCe replied simply, letting her phone drop in her lap.

Rocky pursed her lips. "Uh huh."

"Seriously!"

Rocky arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay..." CeCe sighed in defeat. "So maybe it's Deuce..."

Rocky grinned mischievously. "Deuce, eh?" She scooted closer to CeCe, and CeCe leaned back uncomfortably. "What're you two talking about?"

"Just stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just random stuff..."

"What kind of random stuff?"

"JUST RANDOM STUFF, OKAY?! CAN WE MOVE ON?!"

Rocky held up her hands innocently, and CeCe sighed. She took Rocky's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, you know I can't lie to you..." CeCe admitted, and Rocky waited patiently. "You know I like Deuce..." Rocky nodded. "And ever since he and Dina broke up last year, I've been...kinda..."

"Fancying him?"

"Rocky. Stop using the British talk. You know I never know what the hell they're talking about."

Rocky scoffed. "It means you're starting to like him...Like more than a friend."

"Oh. Then that sums it up." Rocky laughed at her slowness, and CeCe giggled after. "Anyway...yeah, I like him. Like, _reeeeaally _like him. But I don't know how he feels, and he's my best friend! I don't wanna ruin what we have! And...he's _Dina's _ex. We're good friends with Dina..." She shook Rocky's shoulders. "Help meeee!"

"I-will-if-you-stop-shak-ing-me!" Rocky wobbled, and CeCe removed her hands. "Look, you're more into the romance than I am. But...I guess I can help you."

"How?"

"Drop some hints, ya know?"

CeCe blinked. "No..."

"Do little things. Like sit closer to him than normal. Hug him. Things like that!"

"Do you think that'll work?"

"Hopefully, he isn't as slow when it comes to noticing like Gun-" Rocky stopped midsentence, stammering. "I-I mean like some people do." She looked the other way.

CeCe smirked. "Uh huh."

SIU

Rocky found CeCe admiring her hair the following Monday morning. The brunette had walked into the ginger's bedroom, finding her at her vanity, and running her fingers through her now red velvet locks. It was straight and shiny.

"Rocky, I _love _my hair," CeCe said. "Thanks for dying it!"

"I can't believe you let me dye it in the first place..." Rocky muttered. "Ready to go?"

"Just a sec." CeCe turned around. "How do I look?" She was wearing a red graphic tube top that flared at the end, white skinny jeans with the splattered paint design on them, and red furry boots. Her nails were french tipped, courtesy of Rocky also, and her makeup was simple but matched her outfit.

"You look perfect," Rocky said, and then her eyebrows raised and her eyes narrowed. "Are you wearing a push up bra?"

"No!" CeCe protested, then looked at the ground. "Yes..." Her eyes fell on Rocky. "Hey, you're wearing one too!"

"There's nothing wrong with a little help!" Rocky said, crossing her arms, purse still hanging on her wrist. She was wearing a fitted light grey tee shirt, tucked in a high-waisted gathered blue skirt with a brown belt, and wedges to match. Her hair was also straight, but styled a little differently than CeCe's; there was more hair on the left side, than the right, and her makeup matched her outfit too.

CeCe giggled to herself, grabbing her backpack and purse. "Okay, let's go."

SIU

"There he is," Rocky whispered to CeCe, pointing ahead. Deuce was getting his stuff out of his locker, wearing his usual leather jacket, tee shirt, jeans, and cool sneakers.

CeCe pouted, feeling the butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"Go!" Rocky urged, pushing CeCe forward. "I'm right behind you."

CeCe sighed. "You know what? You go to class. I'll do this by myself."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I am-" She looked forward and posed-"CeCe Jones, aren't I?'

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Fine." She touched CeCe's arm briefly and started to walk off. "See you later."

CeCe took a deep breath, taking step by step until she reached Deuce's locker.

Deuce closed his locker, jumping when he saw who was standing behind it and dropping his stuff.

"Hey, Deuce!" she said.

"CeCe! _God,_ do you _ever_ stop doing that?!"

"'Fraid not. So," she flipped her hair, "noticed anything different about me?"

Deuce paused for a second, giving her a once over. CeCe had a feeling he had been looking a little too long.

"That a new shirt?" he asked her innocently.

"_Deeeuuuceee!"_ CeCe whined.

"I'm kidding!" Deuce laughed, gripping her arms lightly. His touch caused more butterflies to flutter, but she held her pouty mouth. "I'm kidding." He hugged her, and she beamed. "You're totally rockin' the red hair."

CeCe smiled, her arms around his torso. Oh, she could hug him all day. "Thanks."

Deuce released her, and she helped him gather his stuff together from off the floor. "Who did it?"

"Rocky."

"You let Rocky touch your hair after-"

"Don't talk about it! I looked like Christmas!" CeCe whined, opening her own locker. Deuce lingered, leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"What's wrong with Christmas?" Deuce demanded.

"Nothing-just as long as it's not in my _hair! _What's next, you put me in a Christmas tree costume?"

"Well..." Deuce hesitated. "I didn't think you looked that bad."

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not! It was all wild and crazy-like your personality."

CeCe closed her locker, clutching her book and folder to her chest. She sniffed playfully and dramatically. "Deuce...you make me feel so loved!"

"Glad I could be of service, ma'am," Deuce replied in a southern drawl as they started walking down the hallway together. "Lemme know when a feller makes you feel otherwise." He winked at her. "I'll be on their ass." He ticked his tongue.

CeCe giggled, and Deuce smiled.

"You doing anything later?"

This made CeCe's heart leap. She pretended to think about her 'busy' schedule. "No...I don't think so," she said as casually as she could. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd meet me by Crusty's afterschool at five. Then we can go to the Olive Pit. Money's on me."

CeCe screamed on the inside. "Sounds great, but wasn't the Olive Pit shut down because someone almost died from trying to eat one of the 'Big Fat Heart Attacks'?"

"Yeah, but my cousin Florenzo found another Olive Pit that they rebuilt. It's downtown."

"Are there any roaches?"

Deuce laughed. "No roaches."

CeCe smiled at him. "Okay...then I'm in."

Deuce smiled back at her.

SIU

CeCe was holding her calm composure with difficulty as she headed to Biology II, a class which she had with Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka.

"Rocky!" She squealed as she made her way over to her. "You cannot believe what just-!"

Before she could sit down, Gunther and Tinka slid in on opposite sides of Rocky, making the brunette jump.

"Hello, bay-beeeez!" the twins said.

CeCe looked at the ceiling in annoyance. She was very close to pushing Gunther, who was sitting nearest her, on the floor.

"Um, hi, Gunther and Tinka," Rocky said, fiddling with her pen. "How may we help you?"

"_'We'_?" CeCe quoted.

The twins ignored her.

"Gunther and I were wondering if you and your little red sidekick would like to join us again tonight for-" Tinka began, and she and Gunther threw their arms out.

"Vatalihootsit Day!" they said with excitement.

"It's Vatalihootsit Day already?" Rocky said. "Boy, I forgot to mark my calendar!"

The twins were oblivious to Rocky's slight sarcasm.

"Will you two be able to come?" Tinka asked Rocky.

Rocky sighed. She couldn't say no. Especially when Gunther was sitting so close to her...

"Sure we will-"

"No, we won't!" CeCe said.

"And why not?" Rocky demanded.

"Because I have a-!" CeCe ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly. "Because I have a, um...thing. And I, uh...can't...make it."

"What thing?" Rocky said.

"I'm hanging out with a friend," CeCe said.

"Who?"

"Rocky," CeCe said through gritted teeth. "_I'm hanging out with a friend."_

Rocky got it, her mouth making a tiny 'o'.

"Riiiiight," Rocky said. "Okay...um..." She looked from Gunther to Tinka. "Would you guys mind if Ty comes with me instead?"

"Perfect!" Tinka said, and Rocky almost giggled when she saw Tinka's eyes brighten.

"You really _are_ the smartest girl at our school!" Gunther said. He then lowered his voice to her and said, "We prefer Ty over CeCe _any _day."

"I can hear you!" CeCe snapped. "Oh, move it!" she pushed Gunther out of his seat and sat there instead. Rocky and Tinka gasped.

"CeCe!" Rocky said, and she got out of her seat to help Gunther off the floor. "Gunther, are you okay?"

"Don't worry," Gunther reassured her, dusting himself off. "I'm a _panther_. A _man." _He flexed and looked at CeCe, who hissed at him, and he yelped like a girl before hiding behind Rocky.

"CeCe, you're scaring him," Rocky pointed out, almost flatly.

"The snow leopard overpowers the panther," CeCe said in reply, examining her nails.

"And the jaguar will maul the snow leopard if she doesn't leave the panther alone," Rocky shot back.

CeCe leaned towards Tinka. "What does maul mean?" she muttered to her.

"It means to scratch, tear, rip apart," Tinka muttered back. "Get the picture?"

"Riiiight, right, right," CeCe said, sitting back straight. She opened her mouth to say something when Rocky arched an eyebrow and rolled her neck. "I didn't say anything." She turned around in her seat.

Rocky's smile was smug. "That's what I thought."


End file.
